Never Alone
by MidnightSiren113
Summary: 3 years after the Deep Roads Expedition a lot has changed for Hawke, but not her companions. Hawke's feelings have grown for two in particular. Now not only is she battling the trials of Kirkwall, but her feelings for the two men. Hawke (F) X Fenris X Anders love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting this story at the beginning of Act 2 because I feel like nothing (relationship wise) interesting happens until then. I am aiming to make my representation of Hawke a little less brick wall of strength and a little more emotion. If you enjoy this story please review and follow. Thanks for reading.

Ch. 1

Elizabeth Hawke has managed herself and her friends through a lot. First she got herself, her brother, mother, and friend Aveline into Kirkwall. Second, she worked with a smuggler for a year. Then she built a team of incredibly different people, befriending them all, and becoming very close to each of them… some more than others. She and her friends braved the Deep Roads, making it out with a fortune. Even after losing her brother to the Templars she still managed to buy back her family home. Now three years later it seems Kirkwall's dependency on her has not changed, nor has her dependency on her friends.

* * *

"So remind me again why we are going to the Qunari compound," Anders told Hawke as he caught step beside her. "I thought you didn't want to go around them since that…dwarf problem."

Hawke looked at the Mage and smiled.

"You're right, I don't," she said light heartedly, "but the Viscount said that the Arishock requested me personally, so I must hesitantly comply."

"Well isn't that all kittens and sunshine."

"Kittens and sunshine: what an accurate description of the Arishock."

Anders snickered.

The two Mages stopped their pace as they arrived at the looming compound. Fenris stood beside the stairs that led to the gate, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hawke," the Elf called in his deep voice.

Hawke smiled. Last time Fenris had saved the day with his Qun speak, and knowing that he would be here with her was comforting. She knew that if there was another Dwarf that got her into trouble with Kirkwall's giant horned guests Fenris would be there to talk them out of it once again.

The Mage was still grinning like an idiot when Anders snorted.

"Where's Varric," he asked. "He was supposed to be here already."

"Why do you ask me?" Fenris asked straightening. "I am responsible for no one but myself…" he shrugged and nodded in their direction, "and Hawke."

She blushed. Anders sighed.

"Well should we wait, or go in without him?" she asked.

"I would suggest going in. The Arishock is not the most patient of people," Fenris suggested.

"Probably right."

"So why are we here again?" Anders asked.

"Anders," Hawke laughed. "We already went over this."

"I know. I was just hoping you'd offer some reward for my time."

"You want a free drink don't you?"

"You know me too well, my dear."

"Alright, Anders, after this is all done I'll buy everyone a drink… except for Varric. I'll buy everyone on time a drink. Come on."

Hawke led her two companions inside.

The inside of the compound was no more inviting than it had been 3 years ago. Big ivory men splashed in red paint lining the walls and glaring at guests was the embodiment of uncomfortable. Hawke cringed under their stares, but her composure was stone. Anders and Fenris mimicked her expression as they strode beside her up to the Arishock's throne.

"Serah Hawke," the lead Qunari rumbled with a raise of his hand.

"Messere," the redheaded Mage said flatly.

The Arishock then went on to say that the stupid Dwarf from last time had stolen their fake blackpowder explosives and that lives were in danger. What a shock. Hawke agreed of course.

"Panaheden, Hawke. It will be interesting to see if you die."

The three turned away and started for the gate.

"Perhaps Varric will know where to search for the Dwarf," Fenris suggested glancing at his leader.

"Oh well then it would have been nice if he would have actually shown up," she said shaking her head. "And what did he mean: interesting to see if I die? Of course I'm not going to die…especially not to a Dwarf like Javaris. Doesn't he know who I am?"

Anders laughed.

"Apparently not," said the Mage.

They stepped out of the gates.

"Hawke!" Varric said sighing. "I've been standing here for a few minutes. The horn-heads wouldn't let me in."

"There you are, Varric," said Hawke. "You wouldn't happen to know where that Dwarf Javaris is would you?"

He tapped his chin.

"I haven't kept up with him. Ask the Coterie."

"To Darktown then?" Anders asked.

The four left the Docks.

* * *

"Fenris?" Hawke asked sliding in next to him. They sat on a dirty bench in the center of the Hanged Man. "Here I brought you something special since I know you don't like the alcohol here." She handed him a bottle of wine.

"Oh, thank you, Hawke," the Elf answered popping the cork and taking a drink.

"Try to refrain from smashing it against the wall."

Fenris allowed a small chuckle.

"I'll try to hold myself back." He took a drink straight from the bottle.

"So… crazy Elves…" Varric said climbing onto the other bench.

"Why so surprised, Varric? It's not like it's a rare thing to see such an Elf," Anders said sitting beside the Dwarf. "Oh look, there's one in front of me." He smiled at Fenris.

"Oh an Apostate and a comedian," the Warrior said taking another drink.

"Oh don't start," Hawke warned.

"Why not? I love a good battle between two sexy men," Isabela said pulling up a chair and sitting at the table. "Ooh Hawke's buying…what's the occasion."

"Sorry, Isabela, free drinks are only for those who went with her to talk with the Qunari," Anders joked.

The pirate visibly cringed.

"No need to worry, I'll still buy you a drink," Hawke said shaking her head.

The Rogue's emotion was pushed away instantly.

"How generous," she said, signaling for a drink.

"You know me, I'm a giver."

Isabela chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

"Need any help?" Hawke asked peering over Anders shoulder down at the paper that he furiously scribbled on.

He didn't jump, only laughed.

"Sweetheart, it'll take a little more than that to scare me," he said turning to her slightly. Hawke giggled.

"Sorry. I just came to see if you needed any help with the healer thing."

Anders smiled. He closed his brown notebook and tied it, leaving it on his old worn out desk.

"Actually it's been an uncommonly slow day, but thank you. However, I am glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

Hawke hopped up on one of the sick beds. He walked towards her, and paced for a second.

"Are you alright, Anders?" the Mage asked gently, reaching out and grabbing the renegade's hand. She smiled.

"It's just the Knight-Commander is out of control." He blurted shaking his head. "Curfews, raids on Mage's families. Her own people whisper that she's mad."

"I've noticed."

"I think every minute that the Templar's will be knocking on my door. The clinic is not exactly a secret."

"If the Templar's want you they'll have to go through me."

Hawke smiled encouragingly.

"It's you I worry about most though. What if your standing in Kirkwall isn't enough? I would do anything to keep you safe."

Hawke couldn't help but smile at that.

"Anders," she took his hand once more, "we do not stand alone, and you know that. Isabela, Varric, Aveline, and Fenris stand with us and Merrill. They will not let the Templars take us."

Anders scoffed. "Yes because Fenris is going to fight a Templar to protect his ever hated Mages."

Hawke frowned.

"Why not? He's protected us against greater dangers."

"I just don't believe Fenris is going to stand up in arms to stop Meredith from branding my forehead."

"Wouldn't you stand against slavers to protect him?"

"Only for you, Hawke. I do not see why, but you seem fond of him. I do not agree with it, but I care for you enough to put my differences aside for you. The question is Hawke, is he willing to do the same?"

Hawke jumped off the bed.

"Perhaps you are right." She sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if you need an extra healer."

"I-I'm sorry, sweetheart. If you need me, as always, just call."

Hawke turned from the blonde Mage, and exited the clinic.

* * *

"Could you ask the other's to stop trying to get me to move?" Fenris said as soon as Hawke stepped in through the door.

"Oh?" she said smiling. "Are they still bothering you about that?"

"Of course they are. Why would they give up? If they did then they wouldn't have something to pester me about."

"Of course they would. Let's see there's your broody attitude, you're pointy armor, your lack of Elven culture, and of course Anders would still have your hate for Mages."

Hawke saw a smile begin to form on the Elf's face, but he forced it back down.

"And where would I move to? The alienage? How is that any better than this mansion?"

Hawke shrugged, smiling.

"I see your point. I'm sure Isabela wouldn't mind sharing her room at the Hanged Man with you…at least…for one night anyway."

The smile almost appeared again on Fenris' face. He let out a small chuckle.

"I could see that."

He looked off with a thoughtful expression on his face. He stood and moved towards his fireplace.

"Three years," he said. "Three years, and Danarius still hasn't shown his face."

"Do you think he's given up on you?" Hawke asked, staring up at him.

"I doubt it," Fenris said not looking at the redhead, "but anything is possible. Tell me, Hawke," he sat back down across from her, "what do you do once you stop running?"

Hawke was taken aback.

"Do you really not know?" she asked.

"My first memory is receiving these markings," he said running the tip of his metal gauntlet down his glowing white tattoo. Hawke bit her lip as she observed his caramel skin adorned with his lyrium decorations. "Beyond that I am unsure." He looked down, and the pain was almost visible in his mossy green eyes. "But these problems are not yours; I shouldn't burden you with them."

"You're problems are not a burden. I share my problems with you." She smiled.

Fenris looked at the table, he smiled.

"I suppose you are correct. You do not mind?"

"Who else are you going to complain to?" He smile brightened.

"Thank you, Hawke."

She stood to leave, but paused.

"Fenris?"

"Yes?"

"If…the Templars came for us…not just me, but for Anders or Merrill…would you stand with me…in our defense?"

Fenris stood.

"I've stood with you against worse. I do not like your apostate friends, but out of respect for you…yes, I would."

Hawke smiled.

"Thank you, Fenris."

He nodded. She turned and left the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Fenris found himself walking Kirkwall a lot at night. He was unsure why, but he did. He was well aware of the dangers. There were many factions of bandits and mercenaries running the streets. Fenris did not find them a true danger though. The shades of darkness convinced the normal citizens who graced the streets during the day to take shelter. It was calmer that way. No bustle of people rushing to the shops to buy the wares of busy merchants. No kids running and screaming chasing one another. Only blissful silence. Occasionally a group of bandits would attack him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He did not tell Hawke, however, she would worry, and scold him for his carelessness. He did not know if she didn't realize that her companions could hold their own, or if she was just being too overly concerned.

Sometimes he caught himself standing outside her mansion. He'd lean against the wall and listen closely to the noises inside. He would not admit it, not even to himself, but he shared her worry. However, he worried only about her. She had made a lot of enemies, and he knew that not one of them would hesitate to end her life. Being that he lived closest to her out of the entire group he felt the need to make sure she was alright.

After he managed to determine that Hawke was certainly alright he would move on through Hightown, walking until he ended up at either the Hanged Man in Lowtown or the steps of the Chantry.

That night was different though. As Fenris rounded the corner towards Hawke's mansion he saw a figure standing in the door way. The lamp light was no help in allowing him to identify the figure. He reached up grabbing the hilt of his great sword as he moved slowly towards the shadow. It sat on the steps and made a motion. He squinted as he walked slowly and quietly. As he moved closer he noticed that it was Hawke, and she didn't seem too happy. He released his grip on his sword.

"Hawke?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"Fenris?" she asked looking up. She was holding a bottle of wine in her hand. "What are you doing out so late at night?"

He shrugged.

"I take late walks a lot."

She waved him to sit. He obeyed.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her as she handed him the bottle of wine. He took a drink.

"I'm just getting some fresh air. No crime in that is there?!" she practically snapped. It was clear she had been drinking more than just this freshly opened bottle.

"You're drunk," Fenris stated the obvious. He frowned.

She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked down.

Fenris was unsure as to what to do in that situation.

"Are… you alright?" he asked.

She smiled to herself.

"I'm fine. I was just at the Hanged Man all night…"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Hawke, come on, perhaps we should get you to bed." He stood and took her arm, pulling her to her feet.

"But I don't want to go to bed," she objected frowning.

"Come on." He tugged her towards the door as he opened it. "Let's get you to bed." He pulled her inside, and shut the door. "Where's the Dwarf?" he asked.

She giggled.

"In bed."

"And why is that funny?" Fenris asked as he looked down at her without amusement.

"Because he's so short." She laughed.

Fenris shook his head.

"Isn't escorting you to your bedroom Anders's job?" he snarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked frowning.

"It means nothing. Now come." He pulled her causing her to lose her balance. She fell into his chest. He grasped her close to keep her upright. She smiled up at him. Her breath smelt of alcohol. He grasped her waist and moved her away from him. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and led her upstairs. He opened her bedroom door. It was dark inside. "Go to bed."

She shook her head and smiled almost teasingly.

"Walk me to it?" she teased.

"No." he said sternly with a frown.

"Pleeeease."

"No." he repeated.

Hawke grabbed his hand, and stared up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Please Fenris," she begged with a gentle yet slurred voice.

Something about her sky gaze softened him. He sighed.

"Fine," he agreed taking her arm and leading her to the bed. He sat her down.

"Now go to bed."

"Aw," she wined. He pushed her down gently and handed her the cover.

"Goodnight Hawke," he said. He spun quickly and escaped the room.

"Fenris!" she called after him, but he didn't turn back. He left the house as quickly as he could.

* * *

Anders sat alone in the Hanged Man. It was early morning, not necessarily a time for the normal patrons. Hawke had asked him to meet her there so that they could go meet with the Viscount. It was well past when they were to meet, but neither she, nor had the moody Elf and Chantry brother had arrived yet. Was he the only one ever on time for anything?

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Still good, buddy?" the barman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, thank you," the Mage answered with a sigh.

The creek of the front door brought him relief, but annoyance burned him when he saw it was only Sebastian Vael. Well, it could be worse. It could have been Fenris.

Sebastian looked around. Anders was unsure if the holy man had ever been in a bar before. His aqua eyes found the Apostate. He moved cautiously across the wooden floor.

"Blessed Andraste," he said sitting carefully across from Anders, "this place is so incredibly unsavory.

'Remind me again why Hawke invited you to come along,' the Mage thought shaking his head.

"Careful you don't want to get that fancy armor dirty," he said instead.

"Eh it's sticky."

"It's always sticky," Fenris said from behind Anders, startling him just a bit. Curses, that Elf was silent… probably because he didn't wear shoes. The Warrior sat in the chair on the other side of the table.

"And the group hangs out here all the time?" Sebastian questioned.

"Most commonly," Fenris answered.

"Why?"

The Elf shrugged.

"I am…unsure. Isabela and Varric are fond of this place."

"Does it really matter?" Anders asked shaking his head.

"Does anything really matter to you?" Fenris asked narrowing his green eyes. "Besides your 'plight of Mages.' I mean."

"Of course!" He tried to control his anger. "Ugh where is Hawke?"

"Why would I know?"

"You live in Hightown."

"I don't see how that makes me her keeper."

"Men, please," Sebastian butted in. "You two should really consider the words of the Maker…"

"Don't start with your religious babble," Anders snapped.

Sebastian stood. The man was peaceful, and even in the face of conflict he turned the other cheek.

"I'll be outside praying for the both of you," he said spinning around and walking out the door.

Anders didn't usually let Fenris get to him… at least not for small things like that.

The two men sat there, glaring down one another.

"So why don't we talk about the fact that you let a spirit possess you?" Fenris started with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up, Fenris," Anders warned.

"Did you know that that makes you an Abomination?"

"So help me."

"Ok, what did I miss?" Hawke asked appearing in the doorway. Sebastian was behind her. He had obviously told her all about the argument.

"Hawke finally," Anders said standing.

"About time," Fenris grumbled getting up from his seat.

Hawke looked exhausted. Her normally perfect auburn hair was pulled into a loose, low pony tail. Her make-up looked like it hadn't been freshened that morning. Her blue eyes were dull and highlighted with dark puffy circles.

"Come on I'm sure the Viscount has lost his patients," their leader said. She waved her hand and left the bar.

* * *

Hawke hated talking to Seneschal Bran. He was so moody and seemed unhappy with everything. Even Fenris was lovely compared to the Seneschal. Unfortunately for her a lot of the dealings when working with the Viscount involved him.

This time a Qunari delegate and his entourage had come to visit the Viscount, and after a nice talk vanished on their trek back to the compound. Who else to go to to resolve this but Hawke?

"You have information about the Qunari?" Hawke asked the Seneschal.

"I am to help you, yes. Viscount Dumar would appreciate discretion in this matter. I'd prefer if you were not involved at all, but that is neither here nor there."

"You have your suspicions then?"

"It would seem that the City Guard would have known about this, and a number of them have not reported in. I believe that perhaps they are involved. You should start with one of them. Although I do not know where you'd find a swordsman so eager to sell his honor."

Everyone paused.

Anders shrugged.

"The Hanged Man," he said.

"The Hanged Man," Fenris agreed.

"Even I knew that," Sebastian added.

"Then you know where to look."

Hawke turned eagerly and rushed away from the Seneschal. She could not get away from him fast enough. His cold demeanor gave her chills.

"If this so heavily involves the Guard should we maybe involve Aveline?" Sebastian asked from behind the Mage.

"Perhaps that would be the best idea. Go tell her to meet me there tonight would you?" Hawke asked the archer.

He nodded.

"Of course."

The remaining three exited the Viscount's Keep and headed through Hightown.

Anders moved to the front, keeping pace with their leader.

"Hawke, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Anders," she said. "I did not have a good night last night."

"Do you even remember it?" Fenris asked from behind.

"Nooot really," she said.

"Is there something I should know?" the Apostate asked.

"Hawke had too much to drink last night," Fenris answered.

"How do you know?"

"I found her on her front steps with wine." Hawke turned to him slightly. He couldn't stifle his gentle smile, but as quickly as it came he wiped it away. "She made me help her to bed." There was a tinge of something in his voice, but Hawke didn't know what.

She blushed. Anders outwardly ignored it, but inside he felt turmoil.

"Do you have a hangover, sweetheart?" he asked turning to her and halting his pace. Hawke stopped and turned to him.

"Just a small one," she admitted.

Fenris stood facing them both with his arms crossed.

"Oh well I can help with that."

He put a hand to her forehead and a blue glow emanated for a few seconds. He dropped his arm to Hawke's shoulder and smiled.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." Hawke's grin was large.

"Perhaps a public display of magic is not wise," Fenris said scowling. "I would love to see Anders get dragged away by Templars kicking and screaming, but I don't want to see Hawke get in trouble for harboring an Apostate." He smiled at the female Mage.

"Oh, Fenris, how very kind of you to concern yourself with my problems," Anders said sarcastically.

"Come on you two lets go find something to do while we wait for night. If the Guardsman is going to be at the Hanged Man it will probably be at then," Hawke said. She spun and headed off. The men shared a hazel glare before following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Hawke," Sebastian said appearing from the darkness.

"Sebastian? Where's Aveline?" Hawke asked standing up straight.

"She stopped by the Chantry. She said something about a problem. She told me she wouldn't be able to make it and sent me here."

The mage exhaled an exhausted breath.

"I guess that means we're not going to handle this with diplomacy."

"I'm sorry," the holy man said shaking his head.

"It's not your fault, Sebastian." Hawke looked at the other two men. "This might lead to a fight. Be ready."

"Hawke, we're always ready around you. You never know when someone's going to jump out of the shadows and try to kill us all," Anders said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Anders," Hawke said with a small smile.

The group entered the bar and approached the guard. After a bit of pointless questioning the idiot drew his blade. A few of his friends stood in tune with his threat.

"Do you really think that's smart?" Anders asked.

"I think so," the guard replied, "you're out numbered."

"Really now?" Isabela said drawing her daggers and moving towards the group.

"A little less outnumber than you thought," Varric called from the top of the stairs.

"Do you want to go ahead and give up now?" Hawke asked, making a mental note that it was, in fact, a good idea to leave the Rogues behind for this particular mission.

The guard's buddies took a few steps back, relaxing their fighting stance.

"We have no conflict with you," one of them said before the whole hoard took off out the door, leaving the guard standing alone against the six. Hawke raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"How about now?" she asked.

"I-I," he tried, "I'm not afraid of you!" He made a move to strike her. Hawke couldn't draw her staff quick enough, or even think quickly process to use her Magic. She was so sure he was going to use his brain and stand down. Luckily for her, Fenris made a move before the man's blade could connect with the mage. He moved forward, swinging his sword up and catching the man's duel knives, disarming him. He slid forward, smashing the guard in the face with the hilt of his weapon. He hit the ground. Fenris towered over him.

"Not a good move," the Elf growled. Hawked looked down at the man.

"Now, who paid you off?" she demanded. When he still hesitated, the others circled around him. "Look around, you're really not in the place to deny us our answers."

"Alright, alright," the man cried, "it was a Templar!"

"A Templar?"

"I swear, he even had the seal of the grand cleric." Hawke exchange a few glances with her companions.

"Well, I guess we know where to go then, don't we. Thank you… for eventually answer our questions." The Rogues returned to their places while the original group set out from the bar to seek out their answers at the chantry.

* * *

"Ow! Anders, careful," Hawke yelled, flinching as his cold hands pressed down on her bloody wound.

"Sorry," he replied. "Oh, Ser Varnell's blade bit deep. How is it that he got the drop on you, in the first place?"

"I was trying to keep his zealots off you, if you don't remember." Anders hands glowed in healing. "I thought Fenris was taking care of him." She looked down at the floor where her robes lied in ruined tatters. The sword had cut right across her stomach, tearing it almost in two. Though, her body hadn't taken the full blow of his attack, it had dug deeply into her side. She sighed, looking back up at the healer. She noticed how hard he was trying to not look at her body, covered only by her underclothes. He smiled at her.

"It's nothing my magic can't handle." Hawke grinned at him.

"Do you think it'll work on my robe too?" Anders laughed.

"I could try, but I doubt it."

"Damn and that was my favorite too." Another laugh rumbled from his chest.

"We will have a lovely funeral for it. It will be honored as it lived, tremendously."

"Shut up, Anders." Hawke smacked him. He jerked causing pain to shoot up her body. "Ow."

"That's what you get for hitting me."

"Oh, I'll do more than hit you if you keep that up, mister."

"Ehm," the sound of a cleared throat pulled them from their joking match. Fenris stood in the doorway of Anders' Clinic, looking uncomfortable, and hold some red cloth. "I… have returned… with your… dress…" He moved closer, also trying not to look at Hawke's half-nudity. He seemed more distraught by the idea than Anders had. He shoved the clothing into the healer's arms. "Are you alright?" he directed the question to Hawke, but looked at Anders' boots. Hawke sat up; the wound on her side was gone, only a light pink mark remained. She positioned herself behind Anders, peeking around him at the Elf.

"You can look at my face, Fenris," she assured. He looked at her, his cheeks red.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. Hawke smiled.

"I am fine. Anders is a good healer." She reached out and touched Fenris' arm. "Thank you for bringing me my clothes." He shivered at her touch.

"You are welcome, Hawke." She smiled.

"Now if you could both be so kind as to give me a moment, I would like to dress myself." She smiled as the men retreated from the clinic before dressing herself.

* * *

"Why do you guys never invite me to play Diamondback with you?" Hawke asked the group as she peered over Anders' shoulder at his hand of cards. Varric laughed.

"Because they're afraid that you will lose all your money to me and they will no longer have anyone to borrow it from," the dwarf informed her. Hawke crossed her arms.

"I'll make sure I don't loan any of you anymore money."

"Come on, Hawke, you don't want to play with these losers anyway. Fenris barely knows how to play, Isabela cheats, and Anders is just plain bad. This is not a mess you want to concern yourself with."

"I do not cheat," Isabela argued. She smiled. "Ok, I do." Hawke shook her head. She squinted at Anders arrangement of cards.

"Isn't that a good hand?" she asked, pointing at the serpents.

"Hey," Anders said, "it is." He tossed them on the table. "I win! Now give me all your money." Hawke shook her head.

"You're welcome," she told the mage. He laughed.

"I vote she play as my partner."

"No partners, Blondie," Varric interjected.

"Merrill is Isabela's partner, and we all know she just uses her magic to help Isabela cheat."

"She does not," Isabela disputed.

"Oh… oh no I don't… I just like to watch…" Merrill said waving her hands in conviction.

"Anders," Hawke warned, unamused.

"What?" he asked with a shrug and a smile that betrayed his innocent tone.

"Just sit," Fenris told the mage. "It'll be nice to have some company I can stand." Hawke felt herself blush as she kicked a seat between the elf and the healer. She sat.

"I really don't help Isabela cheat," Merrill defended.

"We know you don't, daisy," Varric comforted the elf.

"Don't worry about it, Merrill," Hawke assured, smacking Anders on the arm.

"Ow," Anders said, but everyone ignored him.

"Just deal the next hand," Fenris said handing the cards to Isabela. Varric snatched them from her hand.

"Remember, elf, she isn't allowed to deal," he said.

"Do I want to know why?" Hawke asked.

"She uses it as an opportunity to cheat," Varric explained. Isabela crossed her arms and squinted. The dwarf laughed. "Don't pout, Rivaini." He dealt the cards to the other three players.

Hawke watched as her companions bet one another for money… most of them losing it all to Varric. Anders asked her for another loan. It was fun watching them, but she was a little glad that they didn't actually pressure her to play. She wasn't much of a card player… well, maybe better than Anders, but she would rather keep her money. By the time they were finally finished with their game, she had fallen asleep on Anders' shoulder.

* * *

"Wake up, sweetheart," he said tapping her on the hand.

"Hm?" she moaned, sitting up strait. She had red impressions of feathers pattering her face. The mage smiled at her.

"We're leaving. Would you like to walk back with us?"

"Mm… no. I'll be fine." Fenris stood.

"Come on, Hawke," he said from behind her, "the streets are dangerous at night." He grabbed her arm and pulled her from her seat. She rubbed her eyes.

"Mmm, she's tired," Isabela purred from across the table. "Good thing she'll have two strong men to walk her home."

"Is everything sex with you?" Anders questioned with lowered eyebrows.

"I said nothing about sex. Apparently, that's what's on _your_ mind." She turned to Merrill. "Come on, kitten, I'll walk you home. We don't want to give the men too much responsibility." The two women exited the bar. He couldn't hide his blush.

"Let's go, Hawke. You have to come. I can't say how much I hate having to walk back alone with Anders all the time," Fenris said, looking down at her.

"You're not a field of flowers yourself," Anders insulted, crossing his arms.

"Yes, let's go," she said, heading for the door. The two followed behind her.

The walk was mostly silent and awkward. Hawke could only imagine how it was when it was just Fenris and Anders alone.

"How much did you lose, tonight?" Fenris finally spoke up, directing his question to Anders. Though, his tone was flat, it was oddly not tinged with anger or annoyance.

"Five sovereigns," the mage admitted, "two of them to you."

"For the love of the Maker, Anders," Hawke said, shaking her head. "If you would stop gambling then maybe you could upgrade your living situation."

"And what?" Anders asked. "Bunk with Fenris? Pay him rent? I'm fine with where I am." The elf snorted, answering 'no.'

"Sure, working there is alright, but sleeping there?"

"I admit, it's not the… greatest place to be, but I am fine. Don't worry about me." They halted at the entrance to Darktown. "See you tomorrow?" he asked Hawke.

"To help with the clinic, of course."

"Be careful, sweetheart." Anders smiled before descending down the stairs into the pit of Kirkwall.

Fenris and Hawke continued on.

"How is that he is so bad at cards?" she asked the elf. He laughed a deep, short, disconnected laugh.

"I… am unsure."

"And, how much exactly does he owe you?" Fenris offered another laugh.

"About 30 gold."

"Why doesn't he just give up?" Fenris shrugged.

"Again, I have to say that I am unsure."

There was a wave of silence for a few minutes.

"Have you heard anything from Denarius yet?"

"Nothing."

"Do… you think he has given up?"

"I do not think so."

"I suppose vigilance is key, then?"

"I would say so."

They arrived at the doorstep of Hawke's mansion.

"I really do not wish to drag you into my conflicts," Fenris said, looking away.

"Fenris," Hawke asserted. She moved into his view and touched his arm. "We already went over this. I want to help you with your problems. Maybe even… give you a few…" She blushed. Fenris chuckled.

"Only a few?" Hawke smiled.

"The good kind."

"That's… very tempting Hawke…" He was thoughtful for a moment. "You're a beautiful woman. Is there no one else that has your attention?" Hawke's blush grew.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He laughed gently.

"I don't need to restate the obvious." He touched her hand. "But, what about Anders?"

"What about Anders?"

"It's not my shoulder print on your cheek." Hawke cocked her head to the side. She brushed the side of her face as her cheeks burned.

"Fenris, your shoulders aren't exactly the most habitable place for a girl's cheek." The elf's laugh this time was one of the most genuine Hawke had heard escape his lips.

"My apologies then," he teased. She took a step closer to him.

"It's you that I want." Fenris shook his head.

"I'm an escaped slave, and an elf, living in a borrowed mansion. None of this bothers you?"

"And, I'm an apostate Mage, on the run from Templars. Does that bother you?" Fenris hesitated then smiled.

"You… have a point." Hawke moved even closer to him.

"I care for you, Fenris." She leaned in, resting her cheek on his shoulder, careful to avoid the spikes. Fenris was rigid for a second. It was clear he wasn't used to being so close to a woman, but slowly, after a moment, he wrapped his arms around Hawke's waist. She returned the favor, encasing him in her embrace. And, for that moment, no matter how things were before or would be after, they were both happy, and took joy with just holding one another.


End file.
